The present invention is related to a joint structure for shoulders of a doll, made of synthetic resin, and the like.
One example of a conventional joint structure for shoulders of dolls has disclosed on Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 57-37353. Concerning the Joint structure disclosed in the embodiment of this official report, one piece of the shoulder members has supported pivotably within a notch portion of an upper body through an axle. An upper arm portion having a spherical shape is engaged rotatably at a curved cam surface defining a cup-shaped portion formed on the shoulder member through the shoulder-connection member.
Concerning the above-mentioned structure, when the arm member is lifted up, the shoulder member has the advantage that is rotated through the shoulder-connection member. Therefore, in a sense, the above-mentioned joint structure can appear like movement of a human shoulder again.
However, since there is not the member controls movement of the shoulder member, the shoulder member moves freely with arm member too much if the arm member is lifted up through the joint structure for this shoulder member. Moreover, since the shoulder member does not rotate in the horizontal axis, the arm member is not made to incline (rotate) in a forward direction. Therefore, there is further improving room with regard to the joint structure of the shoulder member.